Thickheaded
by ff-kh-luvrgrl
Summary: Basch is a little thickheaded sorry, couldn't theink of a better title BaschAshe, lemon, implied Yaoi but not with Basch, ooc most likely


ff-kh-luvrgrl: hey all! wow! my first het fic! (with a lil' yaoi thrown in on the side possibly, but possibly not.)

if you've read my other FFXII fic, then you know that I like Basch/Fran. _Originally_, my favorite person to put with Basch was Ashe, but she hadn't appeared in the storyline yet - as herself _and_ as part of the party - so I ended up pairing him with Fran (it was mostly implied, and the only thing that happened between them that I mention in my story - besides him referring to her as "my beautiful Fran", or something like that - is a kiss. the main pairing is BalthierVaan). _However_, I have _finally_ defeated the two judges and got Ashe out, but then I was stuck trying to defeat judge Ghis. Then the Demon Wall, and then Vossler. The last time I saved, Larsa had just joined the party. Because of this, I _finally_ have material (somewhat) to write about them on!

sorry, too much rambling.

well, without further ado--

Paine: disclaimer?

me: whoops! almost forgot! thanks, Paine!

Peter: ff-kh-luvrgrl doesn't own FFXII - except for the copy of the game that she bought.

me: and the walkthrough that I got for my birthday!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Basch sat down ways away from the rest of the party. They had finally reached the Crystal Glade where Vaan and Penelo claimed they had gotten a shadestone, which they ended up changing into a sunstone, which Vaan used to find the passage to get to the Palace Treasury, where he met Balthier and Fran. Essentially, this led to finding and rescuing him, then meeting "Lamont", who in turn helped rescue Penelo, who finally rejoined them after rescuing Lady Ashe. It was hard to believe that this small glade led to where they were today.

And his friend Vossler... Who could have predicted him betraying them? It was especially hard for Basch to leave him, on account of all they'd been through, as well as his willingness to believe Basch's innocence and the fact that he had done his job as well as Basch's in protecting and looking out for Lady Ashe. He let out a deep sigh. He shouldn't be feeling this way. Even though he had been a captain of the Order of the Knights, he was of common blood, and she was of royal. Also, she was 17 years younger than him and still grieving over her late husband, Lord Rasler. Right now, his job was to protect her at all costs, but he would've done that anyway.

OoOoO

(Basch POV)

I leaned back against the log I had sat down in front of, crossing my arms behind my head as I closed my eyes. Lord Larsa had insisted that we stop and rest for the night, as all of us were all exhausted. Although Lady Ashe had seemed hesitant to agree, the only ones resistant to stop were myself and Vaan, who agreed after Balthier persuaded him to rest, claiming, "Seeing you like this and trying to fight puts me at great unease." I don't quite understand why this affected his decision much, but perhaps their relationship is a bit different than how I had initially perceived it. After all, it does seem that whenever we get into trouble, Balthier tries to protect or draw attention away from Vaan. On the other hand, I could be reading into this too much. For example, I assumed from the way Vaan talked about Penelo that they were in love, but when we met, they treated each other like very close friends, and sometimes even siblings.

After we arrived in the glade - which was almost completely safe, as we had completely cleared the two surrounding areas, leaving and then re-entering them multiple times to make sure we killed all of the fiends - we had constructed two huts, along with a small shelter made for one person, who would act as guard. I offered to do it all night, which pleased Balthier immensely - the sky pirate was exhausted, although he was good at covering it up. I could go on for days without sufficient rest, something I gained when fighting in the Dalmascan Army.

I heard soft footsteps come near me, and assumed that it would most likely be Penelo or Lord Larsa, as Vaan could not walk that lightly, and I presumed that Lady Ashe still blamed me for her father's death, even though I had tried to explain what had really happened, Vossler keeping her quiet so I could finish my story. Whoever it was sat down next to me, letting out a soft sigh - in an obviously female voice. Keeping my eyes closed, intent of resting as much as possible until the others went to bed, I asked Penelo, "Yes? Can I help you with something, Penelo?"

"Well, you could, if I were Penelo." My eyes shot open and I sat up straight, slightly mortified. Lady Ashe giggled at my reaction, obviously amused to no end. Her eyes sparkled mischievously, and she flashed me a beautiful smile. I must have been staring at her, because she blushed and looked away. She was so beautiful and good-hearted that I just wanted to--

'Stop! You're supposed to _protect_ her, not fall in love with her, Basch,' I berated myself. I tore my eyes from her - not an easy thing for me to do, mind you - and looked out towards the approaching sunset. "I believe you." This surprised and confused me. Believed me? About what? I immediately looked at her, baffled as to what she meant. Seeing my confused expression, she explained, "About my father's death. I don't think you could have done that. Well, I mean, you _could_ have done that, but who you are wouldn't let you, I think. You're too good a person." I smiled at her in gratitude, and she blushed again and looked away. Could I have done something to make her uncomfortable? "Thank you, Your Highness, I--"

"Dinner's ready!" Vaan's voice startled us, reminding me that there are more people in the world than the two of us. I stood up and then turned to her, offering a hand up, which she accepted. When she was standing, she held onto my hand for a few extra seconds, looking directly into my eyes. It seemed to me as if she were looking for something. When she finally let go of my hand, she started to walk to the others, but then stopped and turned back to me. "You know, you don't have to call me 'Your Highness' and 'Lady Ashe.' Just 'Ashe' will do." I raised an eyebrow in amusement, which she did not fail to notice. Turning away and walking towards the rest or our party, she stated, "And I expect you to call me that, no more of that 'Your Highness,' that's for sure. Besides, at the moment, my status is practically that of a common woman's." Damn. Did she _have_ to remind me of that? Sighing in defeat, I followed her to the campfire we had created, stomach rumbling already.

OoOoO

It's nearly pitch black. I can hardly see my hand in front of my face, it's so dark. I can't stand it. I might as well doze off. Anyways, it's highly unlikely that any fiends will even be in the near vicinity anytime soon, much less here, where they never come, supposedly. If there _are_ any fiends, I will most likely hear them and wake up immediately, as I have been trained to-- Wait. What was that sound? It sounded like a twig snapping, and quite close by, too. Grabbing my sword and shield, I quickly and silently stand up, turning towards the source of the sound. I am about to strike where I think it is when I hear an all-too-familiar voice. "Basch! Stop! It's only me!" I drop my shield, and reach forward, and my hand comes into contact with something pretty soft. It takes me a few seconds to realize what it is I'm touching, but when I do, I pull my hand away quickly, apologizing. I feel two hands grab my empty one, and follow it up my arm and to my chest. She steps forward - I can now see her faint outline in the dark night - and then slides her hands up my chest, running over my neck and then my face. She blindly traces my scar, and then I suddenly feel lips against my own.

I am so surprised, I allow myself to kiss her, holding her close to my body, plundering her mouth with my tongue. She moans into my mouth, causing me to realize exactly what I am doing. I immediately push her away, cursing myself and whatever gods are doing this to me. "I'm sorry, Your- Ashe," I state guiltily, correcting myself in how I was addressing her halfway through. "I shouldn't have done that." I hear a frustrated groan, and my sword is ripped from my hand, causing me to take a few steps back in surprise. I am soon pushed back into my shelter, and the next thing I know, I have been pushed to the ground, and Ashe is lying on top of me, kissing me for all she's worth. Her hands are buried in my hair, holding on almost painfully, and she is straddling me slightly. She unconsciously grinds her hips against mine, and I moan. I feel her smirk against my lips, and I know that she can't be thinking of me. I don't really mind; as long as I can have her, I'm happy, but I don't want her doing something she'll regret tomorrow morning. I do the only thing I can think of that might make her let go of my hair - I roll over, pinning her underneath me. Sure enough, her hands move, one going to my back and the other moving only slightly, holding onto the back of my neck. Putting all my weight on one hand, I use the other one to push off of her. She realizes what I am doing, but it is too late. I am already free. "Lady Ashe, please!" I exclaim roughly, "I know you miss him, but I will never be able to replace Lord Rasler! Please, I beg of you, stop! For _both_ of our sakes!" She lets out a small shriek of frustration, and suddenly my head is forced to the side; she slapped my face so hard, I lost feeling in the left side of my face for a few seconds. And I thought she slapped me hard on the Dreadnought Leviathan! She starts to say something, but we are interrupted by Penelo's voice, "Fire."

The campfire suddenly lights up, and I squint at the sudden light. "What's going on here?" Balthier asks. "Nothing. We were just talking. Actually, I still need to talk to him, alone. Could someone take over guard duty for a little while?" Balthier sighs.

"Okay, I'll--" "I'll do it." Fran interrupts. "But someone needs to stay with Penelo. Larsa, would you be willing to stay with her?" "But of course," Lord Larsa replies almost instantaneously, "It would be my pleasure." As the two enter the girls' hut, I see Balthier grab Vaan's arm and yank him back into the hut with a mischievous grin. Suddenly, Fran shoves my shield and my sword into my hands, simply stating, "Just in case." I have no time to ask her why, as I am suddenly yanked away. Ashe pulls me out of the glade and a little ways away, refusing to stop until we get to a small clearing. She motions for me to sit and I do, ever the faithful knight. She grins sardonically, something I can tell because she brought a torch with her. An idea suddenly occurs to me and I stand up, walking over to a fallen tree. In a minute, we have a small fire going.

"Now, what is it that you--" "You will let me talk and you will not interrupt or even say anything until I say I am done. Is that clear?" Surprised, I nod, and she continues, "Good. Now, I do still miss my husband, but I know he is never coming back. I also know that I'm pretty sure that I love you, no matter what you think." I almost say something about the 'pretty sure' comment, as it doesn't really fit in with the rest of the sentence, but I keep my mouth shut instead, waiting for her to finish. "Also, despite how much you may deny it, I believe that you also love me. However, your sense of duty just won't let you act upon it. I don't want you to think of me as an untouchable princess, Basch. I'm a woman. We have both lost everything, and are now no more than of common standing. This is all the more reason for you to forget that I am - was - a princess!"

"But you will soon be a queen, and we are trying to make that happen even as we speak." "Just forget about that! Basch, _please..._" she was begging me now, tears in her eyes. This was not good. It's always been somewhat hard for me to refuse a crying woman. Just my luck, she seems to realize this. I can't stand to see her crying, so I just give in, knowing that I'm torturing both of us at the moment, and I throw reason out the window, forgetting _why_ exactly I was against this in the first place. Dropping my sword and shield, I pull her into my arms, kissing her deeply. Her hands fist my shirt, holding onto me for dear life. I know it shouldn't, but this feels so _right._ It makes no sense.

When we finally pull away to catch our breath, she begs me, "Please, Basch. Take me." At this, I become so hard that I am in pain. With a groan, I sink to my knees, bringing her with me. She is now sitting on my legs, and I pull her into another kiss. She scoots up my legs in an attempt to get closer to me, and she comes into contact with my groin, where there is already an obvious tent in my pants. I moan at the contact, and she grinds herself against me, moaning as well. I move to her neck, nipping and kissing my way down to her collarbone, pulling off her hood-thing along the way. Moaning, she pushes me off of her, and then removes her shirts, placing them on the ground on her forgotten shield. She reaches for my shirt, but I stop her, returning to my task of worshiping her body. I slowly unclip her bra, and as I remove it, she gets the last belt on my shirt undone and begins to pull it off, keeping me from removing her bra. When she's done, I waste no time on formalities, yanking her bra off the moment I have the chance. She instinctively covers herself up, and I chuckle, brushing my lips against hers as I murmur, "A little late for that now, hmm?" She makes a sound of indignation, and then her hands are in my hair again, keeping my lips connected to hers. While she is preoccupied with running her fingers through my hair, I unbutton the belt that is holding her tiny skirt up. Gently, I move us so that she is now lying on the ground with me above her. She pulls away suddenly, and, pushing me off of her, sits up. I am confused and somewhat hurt, but then she leans over and begins to remove her shoes. I follow her lead, and soon I am in only my pants, and she in her skirt. I pull her towards me, causing her to let out a a surprised gasp. Our lips connect as I ease her skirt over her hips, and then my lips leave hers, retracing my earlier path to her collarbone, and stopping there to suck at it for a moment. I then continue my path downward, stopping again at her nipples, taking one into my mouth and teasing the other with my hand. "Basch!" she exclaims softly. Not good enough. After a minute or two, I continue my path downward. As I stop to tease her navel, my tongue dipping in, causing her to moan, I ease her skirt down her legs, removing it completely before I continue towards my goal.

When I reach her crotch, I quickly pull off the scrap of cloth that barely passes for underwear. Cupping my hand over her folds, I gently slide a finger in. She moans, and I gasp at how tight she feels. I still for a moment to collect myself, and then I continue, slowly thrusting my finger in and out. By the time I am satisfied that she is ready for me, I have three fingers thrusting in and out of her, and she is mewling in pleasure, begging me for more. She soon comes, calling my name softly. I lick my fingers clean and then start making my way up her body again, taking my previous path, only this time, I'm tracing her with my tongue instead of my lips. As I reach her face, I feel hands yanking my pants off, taking my boxers along with them. As I kiss her, she grasps my rock-hard length, causing me to groan from pleasure and surprise. "Now, Basch. _Please._" Not one to deny my Lady anything, I position myself at her entrance and, with a glance at her face to make sure she's ready, I thrust in quickly, completely sheathing myself in her warm passage. She gasps at the feeling of being filled this much, and I hold still, refusing to move until she's ready.

After a minute or two, I feel her wrap her legs around me and slightly thrust up against me. Placing one hand next to her head, I grasp her hip with the other and pull almost all the way out before slowly entering her again. I stay at this tortuous speed until she starts to use her legs' grip on my waist to force me to reenter her faster. When she starts doing this, I move my hand from her waist to the other side of her head, then begin thrusting into her fast and hard. She begins moaning, and I thrust harder and harder, faster and faster, until she screams my name, her inner walls clamping down on me as she comes. After a few more thrusts, I finally let myself release into her, moaning her name. I disengage her legs and roll onto my back, bringing her with me, and we quickly fall asleep, still connected. I am awakened by a pointy boot nudging my arm.

"Wake up. The others will be coming soon, and you two need to be presentable." I squint at my tormenter, and see Fran looking at me expectedly. Ashe is still asleep, her head tucked under mine. I sigh, then reply to her, "We'll be there in a minute." She nods, then walks away. I gently shake Ashe awake, who looks at me confused for a moment before her gaze softens, and she kisses me gently, still somewhat tired. As much as I don't want to, I force myself to pull away. "Get up, Ashe," I gently tell her. "You need to get dressed as soon as possible." Her eyes widen in surprise, and then fill with hurt as she pushes off of me, slowly gathering up her clothes. I stand up and pull my boxers and pants on, then walk over to her and force her head towards mine, kissing her gently. When I pull away, I explain, "The others will be coming soon. Fran came and woke me up, and I said we would be there in a minute. That's why I pulled away. We need to be dressed as soon as possible, or else they might see more of us than we want them to." She giggles at the last statement, then pulls me into a chaste kiss. "So hurry up and get dressed, my knight!" We help each other dress as quickly as possible, and I am fastening her hood-thing on when Balthier and Vaan walk in. I do not fail to notice that Vaan is walking a little strangely, almost as if his rear hurt a lot... Hmm...

"So, did you two have fun last night?" Balthier teases, causing Ashe to blush. I quickly retort, "Not any more than it seems that you and Vaan had." Balthier looks surprised, and Vaan turns a deep red. Ashe giggles, and quickly pecks me on the cheek, pulling away moments before Fran enters the area, Penelo and Lord Larsa following her. "Are you all ready to go, then?" Fran questions, and I nod, picking up my sword and shield. Ashe follows suit, and we are all soon on our way, killing fiends and gathering loot, all the time making our way towards our destination - Bur-Omisace and Dalmasca's freedom. Who knows what the future will hold in store for us next?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

me: -.-' wow. that was long!

Peter: yup, and you did a great job!

me: ((blushes))

let's see...

o.o six full pages! (seven with my author's note!)

if you were offended by the implied BalthierVaan, I'm very sorry, but I hope you still liked my story anyways! Please review - it'll encourage me to write more!

oh, and flames will be played with by me and Axel!

((Axel pops his head in))

Axel: hi!

Riku: ((off-screen)) hey! lemme see!

Paine: shut up you two, or I'll get my sword.

me: -.-''


End file.
